


A Demon in Love

by badger79



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: An exploration of Maze's reaction to finding Dr Martin injured and discovered her feelings might be deeper than she thought.





	A Demon in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Watching Linda lying in her hospital bed sleeping Maze was thinking about the past few hours. Seeing her friend hurt badly in the Doctor's office had brought up feelings that were confusing to Maze. Maze sat at Linda's side and thought about her reaction to finding her friend. Why would a demon like her be so angry and afraid of seeing a human hurt?

Maze knew she had to speak to someone about this, but the first person that came to mind was the one lying on the bed. Lucifer was a non-starter as he was going through his issues regarding his mother. Fate seemed to be on her side however as Linda was slowly waking up. Sighing in relief Maze bent over Linda and said: “Well I'm glad you finally woke up sleepy head.”

Linda smiled slightly and replied “Thank you for helping me; you're a good friend Maze. ”

Maze blushed “No big deal, couldn't have left you there, Lucifer wouldn't be happy if something had happened to you.”

“Is there something you're trying to hide from me Maze, you seem to be deflecting. Did Lucifer stop his Mum?” Linda asked.

Maze answered back “It's being handled all you need to do it rest and concentrate on getting better, sooner you do we can have girls night again.”

Linda laughed, and as the pain relief drugs seem to be working again, she fell asleep leaving Maze to her thoughts. Knowing that once Linda had recuperated enough, she would have to discuss these new feelings and why the demon had them. That was a conversation that Maze was not looking forward too but knew it was going to be necessary so she can continue her friendship with Linda.

Soon Linda was being released from hospital and Maze had managed to convince the other doctors that she would be in safe hands while recuperating from her injuries. Linda was able to leave only with the condition that someone be there to take care of her until she was recovering from her wounds. Maze not understanding why jumped at the chance to care for her friend and left the hospital to make arrangements.

Linda thought to herself that she'd never imagined sharing a house with a demon but glad that it was Maze as she had been a comfort and very supportive over the past few weeks after her injury. Linda was also excited to be leaving the hospital and was happy to see Maze return to collect her.

Linda was surprised to see that Maze was taking her to Chloe's home not her own. Maze noticing Linda's confusion said to her “I had to promise your doctors that someone would be here at all times to take care of you. This way if I'm not here Chloe or someone else will be.”

Maze placed Linda's things in her room while remarking “Don't worry we're not sharing a bed unless you want to?”

Linda laughed and replied “You wish Maze but don't let me put you out.like”

Again Maze shrugged and said “No big deal, just a friend helping a friend as you taught me.”

Linda looked tired and knew that her medication was taking effect “I'm just going to lie down for a while”, and with that, she was shortly fast asleep. Maze looked down at her sleeping friend and felt a wave off affection wash over her. Maze walked back into the living room, and she noticed Chloe sitting on the couch watching TV. Sitting down beside Chloe Maze asked: “How do you know if you're in love?”

Startled by the question Chloe took a beat before replying “Well you think about how the person makes you feel, that your heart beats faster when they're around or that it makes you happy to be with them. Or how badly you'd feel if they were no longer in your life. Is there a reason you're asking me this question rather than Linda?”

Maze blushed and said, “None of your business Decker, I was just curious that's all.”

Chloe nodded knowingly “Okay but if you need to talk, I'm a good listener and so is Linda.”

Without fully realizing what she was doing Maze found herself back in the bedroom where Linda was sleeping. Taking a moment to think about what Chloe had told her Maze then made up her mind to discuss with Linda her feelings regarding finding her severely injured and her reaction afterwards. Making a mental note to once again thank Amenadiel for his help in getting Linda to the hospital, Maze settled down to wait on her friend wakening up.

It was a few hours later that Linda had awoken and surprised to see Maze lying beside her fast asleep. Linda took that time to watch Maze sleep noticing how beautiful and peaceful she looked. She was still slightly surprised that Maze was a demon as she appeared so human looking. It was then that Maze woke up and smiled at seeing her friend looking at her “Like what you see?” she asked.

Linda returned the smile “Surprised to have a bed mate, we've not even been on a date yet.” she joked back.

Maze thinking about what Chloe had said replied “Maybe I'll have to do something about that then. Once you're feeling better of course., ”

Maze then decided to take action “We need to talk Linda, there's something I want to discuss with you, it's been on my mind since you got hurt.”

Unbeknownst to Maze, Linda had been expecting something was going on “I'm a Psychotherapist Maze, I know something's been bothering you. I'm your friend whatever it is I'm sure I can help.”

Blurting it out Maze said “I think I'm in love with you Linda when you got hurt it felt like I couldn't breathe and I wanted to destroy whoever hurt you. For the first time, I thought I could lose you, and I hated that feeling.”

Linda blinked and took a moment to process what Maze had told her not believing what she heard a demon in love with a human. But thinking about it, Linda remembered Maze's actions while recovering, how gentle and caring she'd been. Could she do it go on a date and love a demon? Looking at Maze's face, Linda then saw the love in Maze's eyes and felt a glow run through her body.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind Linda replied “I never thought that I would be friends with a demon, let alone date one but you're different Maze so loving, caring and a great friend. I'm willing to take a chance on us.”

Maze couldn't believe it Linda wanted to go out with her “Okay then after your doctor's appointment and they give the all clear, I'm taking you out. Deal?”

“Deal” Linda answered.

It was a few weeks later that Linda had recovered enough to be given the all clear by her doctors and had even enjoyed being cared for by Maze who was being attentive to her needs. Although Maze was disappointed when Linda moved back into her own home as she had enjoyed having the Doctor so close to her especially since the Doctor had been sleeping in her bed.

Looking forward to date night Maze had been planning as soon as Linda said yes. Asking both Chloe, Ella and even Trixie for ideas about first dates and where to go. She had decided to start with drinks at Lux, a place where they would both be comfortable meeting at and finally re-opened after the incident with Lucifer's Mum. Maze had arrived early to make sure that she got the best table in the club and nervously waited for Linda. Just a few minutes later she looked up at the door to witness Linda walking towards her; Maze couldn't believe how hot as well as beautiful the doctor looked and realized it confirmed her feelings were not just lust but love.

Starting out as friends had helped them a great deal as they were both so comfortable with each other that it almost didn't feel like a date. After a few drinks, they heading onto the dance floor and as they held each other while dancing they both could feel a spark of energy run through their bodies. Deciding that they need to cool off a bit, they went back to their table both surprised by their chemistry.

After they had left the club, they went back to Linda's house, and as they reached the door, Linda leaned into Maze's body space and kissed her. Maze instantly responded, and both women had trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Finally entering the home, Linda told Maze to make herself comfortable while she fixed them a drink. Making a decision, Linda gave the glass to Maze while saying “I think we can call our date a success and I look forward to having much more. It's getting late while don't you stay the night.”

Maze smiled and couldn't believe her luck “Well it's your turn to return the favor, after all, you have slept in my bed.”

“If you're lucky, you might get to more than first base this time,” Linda replied as both women headed to the bedroom.

As they made love that night, Maze fully understood what it meant to be in love for the first time. She thought that whatever life threw at them they could handle as long as they had each other.


End file.
